


An Unexpected Invite.

by Serenity70peace45



Category: Original Work
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Angst and Feels, Awkward Romance, Bittersweet, Death, Dreams vs. Reality, Friendship/Love, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hopeful Ending, Moving On, Other, Past Character Death, Personal Growth, Poetry, Social Anxiety, Social Awkwardness, Tragic Romance, Working Out My Feelings Through Fic, based on real life, resolutions and change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:15:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28779639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity70peace45/pseuds/Serenity70peace45
Summary: An original poem about waiting for something to come around after waiting for so long. Watch out for the ending, there is some angst. It's still hopeful though.
Relationships: Narrator/Original Character(s)





	An Unexpected Invite.

**Author's Note:**

> This poem is something I really poured my heart into. I work hard on all my work, but this is especially special. It's actually true to life. I do still miss them. If death is triggering, please avoid. Please be kind. Thank you.

It's impossible.  
Yet,  
It's here,  
In my hands.  
An invite.  
An invitation,  
To spend time together.  
To dance the night away.  
Not a joke,  
Nor a prank,  
Someone genuinely asking,  
Will you do this with me?  
Be mine.

I'm speechless.  
The words stuck in my throat.  
This was a dream,  
Right?  
No one,  
Ever,  
Asks.  
I always beg,  
For someone to spend,  
Time with me.  
Always feeling disappointed.  
They want me?  
There are billions of other candidates.  
They take my hand,  
Looking at me with questioning eyes.  
I barely manage to say 'sure.'  
Then we're off,  
Dancing the night away.  
Fitting together like it was meant to be.  
He's my gold,  
I'm his silver.  
My sun,  
His moon.  
Just us two.  
Friends,  
Partners,  
Against the world.  
Even with our struggles,  
We still have each other.

BEEP,  
BEEP,  
BEEP,  
There goes the alarm.  
Time to get up.  
As I turn to turn off,  
The alarm,  
Get out of bed,  
I look at my bulletin board.  
Their smiling face in a picture,  
Right beside my sister's artwork.  
It's been 3 years,  
Since they died.  
I miss them dearly.  
Like I miss many,  
Who have since passed on.  
I'm so lonely.  
Can I take a chance again?  
On friendship?  
On romance?  
I don't know.

My phone rings,  
A notification,  
Someone responded to my email,  
Wanting to chat.  
They sound down on themselves.  
Need a friend.  
Maybe it's my turn,  
To be the sun.  
To be gold to someone's silver.

He once told me that I could be,  
Anything I put my mind to doing,  
That I worked hard for.  
We loved helping others,  
Both sad clowns,  
But distinctly different,  
In subtle and not so subtle ways.  
He was happy go lucky,  
While being quiet,  
Confident,  
Studious,  
And on the swim team.  
I was loud,  
Ambitious,  
Hardworking,  
Was on the debate team,  
Yet anxious,  
And a very deep thinker.  
Both attempting to make up,  
For what the other lacked or struggled with.  
It wasn't perfect,  
But it was ours. 

Oh, another invite to talk.  
Pocketing my phone,  
I ready myself,  
Time to face the music.  
Time to be a sun,  
A friend,  
A form of support.  
Just like he was,  
For me.


End file.
